J'ai perdu mon visage
by Diri-chan
Summary: J'ai toujours cru qu'un visage, qu'un corps, qu'un nom, ça ne se perdait pas et puis, j'ai perdu tout ça. J'ai perdu absolument tout de ce qui faisait de moi Harry Potter. Et dès que j'ai croisé ce nouveau regard dans le miroir, j'ai su que c'était définitif. Je l'avais perdu à jamais. Réponse à un défi.
1. Partie I

**note :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite à partir du défi de Dame Melodie que je vous mettrais à la fin (comme ça, pas de spoiler !). J'ai décidé de partir sur un thème un peu particulier, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout et que ce sera intéressant. Elle fera au total environ 10K que je vais séparer grossièrement. Et elle est terminée :D

 **J'ai perdu mon visage**

Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon visage.

Je suis là, accroché à un lavabo, les doigts noués sur de la porcelaine et j'arrive même pas à regarder. J'ai perdu mon visage. C'est un peu idiot. J'avais cru que ça ne se perdait pas, un visage. Je pensais que ça faisait partie des choses que l'on possédait réellement, un visage. C'était vraiment bête. J'ai dû être prétentieux. Je croyais pas l'être pourtant.

J'étais au courant qu'on pouvait me le rayer, comme on peut rayer la peinture d'une voiture d'un coup de clef. On m'avait rayé le visage. On m'avait déjà abîmé. On m'avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas qu'à moi, en le reproduisant sur mille supports pour le plaisir de l'afficher. Néanmoins, je pensais qu'il était surtout à moi et qu'on ne pouvait pas réellement me le prendre, tout juste le reproduire plus ou moins fidèlement. C'était vraiment bête. Je ne croyais pas y tenir. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Je devais y tenir à ce visage. Je devais être fier quelque part de l'appeler "mon visage". Vu que ça me touche autant qu'on me l'ait pris !

Je tente de lever la tête et je le sens dans tout mon crâne. On m'a prit mon visage. Si je regarde, il ne sera plus là. J'ai dû mal à respirer. J'ai envie de hurler. De hurler. De hurler encore. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que si je le fais je vais l'entendre. Elle. Je vais l'entendre et je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre. Je n'avais jamais fait tellement attention à elle avant pourtant. C'était vraiment, vraiment bête de ma part. Elle était là tout ce temps sans que je n'y prenne garde et puis, paf, on me l'avait volé, elle aussi. Elle, ma voix.

Vous voyez, je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Les larmes sortent de ces yeux, roulent sur cette peau et me rappellent juste encore et encore qu'on m'a prit mon visage. Je tremble de plus en plus. Je devrais m'asseoir. Oui, ne plus avoir un miroir aussi près, ce serait vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire. Je bouge d'une façon maladroite car on m'a prit mes mains, mes jambes, mes pieds, mon ventre, mon torse, mon dos, mon sexe. On m'a volé un paquet de chose en faites. On m'a prit mes boyaux, mes viscères, mon coeur, mes reins, ma vessie, mes muscles, ma peau. On m'a tout arraché. J'avais cru que ça ne se perdait pas si facilement. J'avais cru que c'était sans importance. C'était vraiment bête. Je ne suis pas très intelligent. Je n'ai jamais été très intelligent. C'est la seule conclusion qui s'impose. Sinon, j'aurais su que mes viscères valaient quelque chose et j'aurais su que c'était les miennes, comme je savais que mon visage était mon visage. Mais c'est ça la bêtise. On ne sait pas qu'on est bête comme ses pieds. Bête comme Duddley. Non, en faites, Duddley est sans doute plus malin que moi. Harry Potter, l'imbécile !

Moi, j'ai cru que je garderai mon visage. Qu'il vieillirait. Qu'il se riderait. J'ai cru que ça m'angoisserait, un jour, qu'il se ride comme ça. J'ai cru que je rêverais de le retrouver tout lisse. C'était vraiment bête. J'aurais donné une fortune pour qu'on me le rende, même rayé et raviné par les années.

Quelqu'un tape dans la porte derrière moi. Peu importe. J'ai fini par me retrouver au sol. J'ai caché les mains contre les côtes. On m'a prit mes mains. On me les a piqué. On les a volé. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait me les embarquer. J'y avais pas tellement fait gaffe à mes mains. Je pensais qu'elles étaient à moi, autant mon visage. Je me trompais. Je me trompais tellement.

\- HARRY POTTER, OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

C'est Hermione qui crie. C'est la voix d'Hermione. Ce sont les mains d'Hermione qui tapent sur le bois. C'est son visage qui se tord alors qu'elle crie de colère. Je n'ouvrirai pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça, qu'elle me regarde sans comprendre, sans me reconnaître. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me demande où j'ai mis Harry Potter. J'aurais pas le courage de lui expliquer. Comment lui raconter ça ? Comment lui dire : aujourd'hui, on m'a pris mon visage, mon nom, mon histoire. On m'a tout enlevé. J'aurais beau m'excuser, ça reste impardonnable de se faire dépouiller aussi facilement que ça et j'aurais dû le voir venir.

\- HARRY POTTER, SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE ...

J'aurais voulu disparaître, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas arraché ce qu'il restait de moi. Plus de souvenirs, ça aurait été bien. Plus de personnalité. Plus de savoirs. Plus rien. Juste un truc vide, fait de vide, représentant le vide et à peine remuant. Ca aurait été mieux que de souffrir comme ça ! Je voudrais juste qu'on me rende mon visage ... Qu'ils gardent mon coeur, mes reins, ma peau, mes cheveux, mes pieds et tout ce qu'ils veulent mais qu'ils me rendent au moins mon visage ! Mes yeux qui n'y voient rien ! Ma stupide cicatrice en forme d'éclair et tout le reste ! Au moins mon visage ... J'oserai pas le toucher avec ces mains mais je pourrais au moins lever la tête sans avoir peur de mon reflet.

Hermione crie, encore plus fort, mais je ne pourrais pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas. Comment lui raconter un truc pareil ? Elle ne pourrait pas me croire et moi, je ne supporterai même pas d'entendre ma propre voix.

Et puis commencer par quoi ? Pas de panique ... Je suis Harry Potter, on m'a juste volé mon corps. Dis Hermione, tu savais qu'on pouvait se le faire voler toi ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Tu es super intelligente. Tu aurais pu me le dire. Tu aurais dû. Après tout tu le savais non ? Moi, j'étais pas au courant, alors je reste assis là comme un idiot à pleurer alors que tu décides de défoncer la porte.

Elle hurle "NON", cette voix que je ne reconnais pas, que personne ne reconnais alors que les yeux d'Hermione regarde. Alors que la bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvre et que ses poumons laissent échapper un hoquet de surprise. Les boyaux d'Hermione se tordent peut-être dans son ventre alors que c'est pas-mes-bras qui s'enroulent autour de pas-ma-tête ravagée par pas-mes-larmes. C'est tellement Hermione et c'est tellement plus moi. Elle demande qui je suis et j'arrive pas à répondre. Est-ce qu'on m'a prit mon nom ? Est-ce qu'on m'a pris mon nom aussi !? Est-ce qu'on va m'en donner un autre ? Est-ce qu'on va me dire que je suis cet autre et qu'il faut rester calme, parce que finalement, c'est vraiment mieux qu'être Harry Potter ? Je pensais qu'être Harry Potter, fils de parents assassinés, gamin traqué par un grand mage noir, c'était pas terrible, mais finalement, c'était moi. J'aimerai que ce soit encore moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je le dis comme une bravade pathétique puisqu'elle est lancée par pas-ma-voix :

\- Je suis Harry Potter !

Alors bien sûr, après ces mots, les questions sont arrivées, les questions sans réponses, les questions sans fondement. Non, je n'ai pas bu du polynectar, vu le goût infâme que ça laisse, même cette pas-ma-langue l'aurait senti ! Hermione en est encore à "comprendre" et à "réparer" alors que moi, je l'ai immédiatement su jusqu'à l'intérieur de pas-mon-ventre. C'est un vol définitif. On ne me le rendra pas.

La panique est presque passée, je suis tellement fatigué. Je voudrais dormir loin de pas-mon-corps, mais je n'ai que lui à présent. Elle caresse pas-mes-cheveux qui sont tellement blond, tellement clair, tellement fin, tellement discipliné et doux. Autour de moi, mais est-ce seulement encore moi ? Autour de lui, peut-être de moi, les gens s'agitent. Ils appellent Snape, pour qu'il fasse des analyses mais lui en me voyant, il dit d'autres choses, des choses que je ne veux ni entendre, ni comprendre, alors pas-ma-voix hurle. Elle hurle jusqu'à ce que le silence soit vraiment revenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'eux, leurs corps à eux et leurs voix à eux, soient partis, tous ensembles. Y'a qu'à moi qu'on vole un visage visiblement. Je suis le seul à qui on fait ça.

Snape reviendra, il l'a dit. Il reviendra et quand il reviendra, il aura encore son foutu corps, ses foutus yeux, ses foutus cheveux gras, son foutu nez, sa foutue humeur et sans doute ces même foutus mots, qu'il a tenté de me le dire, car non, on ne m'épargnera rien. Vous voyez, toute la question est là ... Si je suis Harry Potter, alors pourquoi ai-je ce visage là précisément ? Ils disent que c'est le choc qui a fait sauté un sort un vieux sort. Ils disent que les autorités ont été prévenue et que je serai protégé. Protégé de qui ? Protégé de la personne qui a kidnappé un bébé, qui lui a apposé un sortilège particulièrement puissant de glamour et qui lui a donné ce nom : Harry Potter. Vous savez ce que ça veux dire ? Harry Potter n'est qu'un mythe. Je n'existe pas. Tout ce qui existe c'est ce pas-moi qui porte un autre nom. Quelque part, je l'ai su en me voyant dans le miroir. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde. Bien-sûr, mes cheveux sont plus longs et je suis plus petit, plus maigre aussi. Bien-sûr je ne me tiens pas comme lui, je ne me comporte pas comme lui, mais c'était tellement évident que nul n'est passé à côté. Je lui ressemble trop. Est-ce donc ça ? Mon visage, ma voix et tout le reste jusqu'à mes entrailles ? Est-ce que je suis lui, sans le savoir, depuis le début ?

Dumbledore est venu. Il a dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence et que ce qui comptait, c'était mes actes, mes envies, mes pensées, mes choix .. Il a dit que j'étais toujours Harry Potter. Que je devais toujours défaire Voldemort car tel était mon destin, à moi. Seulement il a menti. Je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Si je me promène dans la rue, plus personne ne verra Harry Potter. D'un claquement de doigts, d'une crise de larme, d'une émotion trop forte, j'ai arraché cet Harry Potter fantomatique qui planait au dessus de moi, qui m'avait entièrement modifié et que je prenais pour moi. On me m'a pas volé mon visage, je me le suis arraché. Je l'ai arraché ! Vous comprenez ? Arraché. Peut-être que si je pleurs suffisamment, si le choc est assez grand, je perdrais celui-ci aussi. Ils disent que non. Ils disent que celui-là est le vrai. Ils disent beaucoup de choses quand je les laisse parler, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je me mette à hurler de pas-ma-voix, alors ils partent et c'est le silence qui vient. Malheureusement, mes pensées continuent à bouillir.

Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête et ça ne s'arrête pas. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et un homme rentre, dans son joli habit d'auror. Il dit qu'il doit me parler. Il m'appelle Monsieur. Monsieur qui ? Monsieur QUI ? J'ai envie de lui jeter ses mots à la figure. Y'a une époque où je rêvais de devenir auror. On vous a promis que vous pourrez choisir ? Que vous pourrez décider de qui vous serez plus tard, quel sera votre métier ? Peut-être que pour vous, ce sera possible, mais pour moi, ... Harry Potter auror ! Mais bien-sûr ! Et comment faire une filature, une planque ou même une enquête toute basique avec le poids de cette notoriété ? Comment espérer qu'un dossier monté contre une personne soit jugé dignement et pas juste approuvé parce que "Harry Potter" en est l'investigateur ? Comment espérer faire ce métier correctement avec un tel nom ? Pas de panique, pas de soucis ! Je l'ai perdu ! Mon nom, comme mon visage et tout le reste jusqu'à ma foutue histoire et même cette notoriété dont je ne voulais pas. J'avais perdu tout ça et mes rêves ? Envolé avec ! Ce nouveau visage ne me permettrait jamais de devenir auror, pas plus que l'ancien. Ce visage ne me permettrait jamais une telle carrière ! Peu importe mes choix quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore. Peu importe même que je tue Voldemort. Je resterais ... ce-nom ... accroché à ce-visage alors que je ne veux ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, l'enquête avance très vite. Le sortilège que l'on vous a apposé n'était pas censé se déchirer ainsi. La personne qui l'a lancé n'avait donc pas prit toutes les précautions nécessaires. Son identité a été dévoilé et la votre, confirmée.

\- Qui ?

\- Vous êtes

\- NON ! Pas moi ... Lui ... qui ... qui m'a fait ça ?

\- Je crains que ce soit monsieur Dumbledore. Il est actuellement arrêté et sera jugé dans les prochains jours.

Et voilà que je ris, je ris à en avoir mal à pas-mes-côtes avec ce bruit qui n'est pas-mon-rire. C'est ridicule. Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi !? L'auror continue, parce qu'il doit le faire. Il dit que les Weasleys ont demandé ma garde mais qu'elle ne leur ait pas accordé, parce que vous comprenez, on sait qui je suis maintenant et il est temps que je retourne à ma famille. Est-ce que je devrais avouer que je rêve de lui mettre pas-mon-poing dans la figure ? Je rêve de mettre pas-mon-poing dans un paquet de figures, à commencer par celle de cet auror qui n'y peut rien et qui essaye vraiment de faire son métier correctement. J'aimerai l'enfoncer aussi dans ce visage qui ressemble trop à ce que je vois dans le miroir. Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il gonfle, qu'il bleuisse, qu'il se déforme et qu'il ressemble à une patate étrange mais plus du tout à ce que je vois dans le miroir. Qu'on ne me le présente pas. Qu'on ne me mette pas face à lui. Pitié, qu'on ne mette pas face à eux. Je ne le lui dit pas, à cet auror. Je ne lui dit pas ma rage. Je ne lui dit rien alors il me conseille juste de me préparer. Je pars dans une heure rejoindre cette autre vie.

Vous voyez ... j'ai tout perdu. Mon visage, mon corps, mon nom, mon avenir, mon destin, ma réputation, ma vie. J'ai tout perdu et ce mec, qui a toujours son visage a lui, son corps, son nom, son avenir, son destin, sa famille et tout le reste ose me dire que j'ai gagné quelque chose. Une famille. Une famille ! Je pourrais autant en rire qu'en pleurait. C'est tellement faux.

Cette famille ... L'un d'entre eux aurait pu tuer Sirius dans une bataille, sans sourciller. Il aurait pu me tuer, moi ! Et quoi, je devrais l'appeler papa et être heureux de l'avoir pour père ? Parmi les quelques certitudes de bases de n'importe quel enfant sur cette putain de terre, y'a l'idée qu'on a un papa et une maman. Je m'endormais le soir en sachant qu'ils étaient morts, mais jamais je n'avais douté de son existence. Tadam ! C'est moi, le mec né d'un papa et d'un papa. Jusqu'où je me suis trompé sur ce qu'est ma vie et sur ce que je suis ? Je pensais qu'il serait déshonorable d'aller à Serpentard ! Et bien je suis né dans une famille où aller à Gryffondor est une honte peut-être encore plus grande que de finir à Poufsouffle !

Forcément, l'un deux fini par arriver. Est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de me laisser un peu de temps ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore l'impression d'être dans cette salle-de-bain, accroché à ce lavabo glacé, le corps encore plus froid et le visage, pas-mon-visage déformé par mes cris qui retentissent de pas-ma-voix. J'en suis encore là, dans ma tête quand il passe la porte. Il dit qu'il est désolé. Qu'il m'a cherché de partout, pendant des années. Et moi, moi, je ne dis rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?

Vous me haïssez. Ironique n'est-ce pas quand on sait que vous me haïssiez parce que je ressemblais trop à mon père ! A cet homme qui n'était pas mon père en réalité. Non, ce serait inutilement méchant, alors je ne le dis pas.

Vous avez toujours trouver que je vous prenais trop de temps. Trop de temps pour des cours que je ne comprenais pas. Ne perdez pas davantage de temps avec moi, partez, laissez moi. Oui, j'aimerai dire ça, mais il est là et il me regarde avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. De l'espoir que je veuille bien de ce qui m'a manqué toute ma vie : une famille. Alors je ne le dis pas.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse dire ... Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est venu chercher quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Cette personne est morte le jour où on lui a posé ce glamour, tellement puissant qu'elle lui a tout arraché jusqu'à son identité. Elle est devenue et bien ... Harry Potter. Elle est devenue Harry Potter et puis, on lui a encore une fois tout pris et maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi, qui me demande pourquoi on m'a volé jusqu'à mon visage.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Nous avons une petite maison, isolée. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller là-bas, tout les deux, dans un premier temps.

\- Et si je ne veux pas, professeur ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je déteste l'entendre me demander, lui qui ordonnait, exigeait, punissait aussi. Je n'en veux pas comme Père. Je ne veux pas le connaître ainsi alors que je ne voulais déjà pas le connaître comme professeur.

\- J'aimerai te dire que tu as le choix, mais nos possibilités sont limités. Tu peux venir avec moi. Dans cette maison ou ailleurs, si tu préfères. Tu peux aller avec

\- NON ! Je préfère encore que ce soit vous.

Et voilà que je me met à le suivre. Et voilà que je pars avec lui, Severus Snape, mon père. Le destin est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il peine visiblement à m'appeler "Harry", mais il ne m'a pas encore prit mon nom. Il le fera bientôt. Il me donnera ce nom qui est censé être le mien depuis le début, ce nom dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence et puis, il faudra que je devienne lui. Lui, le fils de Snape. Lui ... Non, je ne veux pas y penser, alors je n'ai qu'à le suivre en faisant semblant de rien.

 **note de fin :** n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)


	2. Partie II

**note :** Voici le deuxième bout de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas fini le découpage mais il devrait y avoir 3 parties et les conclusions seront rapides. Il s'agira d'une histoire courte d'environ 10.000 mots.

 **! attention ! :** j'ai mis un rating M, car on va avoir des choses violentes. Je pense que le premier bout vous a mis dans l'ambiance et bien : ce n'est pas fini.

 **J'ai perdu mon visage II**

Durant quelques jours, il m'a laissé tranquille et je dois admettre que cette maison est agréable. Elle est un peu plus petite que la maison des Dursleys. Il y a deux chambres. Je ne veux pas savoir dans le lit de qui je dors. Vraiment. N'y pensons pas. En attendant, le mieux ici, c'est le jardin. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un jardin. C'est une véritable forêt, remplie de sombrals. Je n'ai pas demandé, mais je suppose que les sombrals sont à ... cette famille. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir autant de sombrals ? Ou même juste un seul ? Enfin bon, je suppose que si je commence à me poser ce genre de question, c'est que je vais un peu mieux même si je ne supporte toujours pas l'idée de croiser mon nouveau reflet dans le miroir.

Peut-être que j'ai même l'air d'aller mieux après tout parce que ce très cher professeur Snape (entendez l'ironie !) semble bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec moi. Enfin, est-ce qu'il ne se rends pas compte à quel point c'est ridicule ? Il me déteste et la réciproque est tout aussi vrai. On est pas fait pour s'entendre, peu importe que génétiquement, il soit finallement mon père. Enfin ... Ouais, ça fait partie des sujets auxquels il vaut mieux que je ne pense pas. Je deviens doué dans l'Art de ne pas penser à pleins de trucs. Ca évite que je me ridiculise en hurlant, en pleurant ou en essayant de tout détruire.

Et voila que Snape, au cours d'un repas me dit :

\- Ecoute, ... Harry, je comprend que ce soit excessivement dur pour toi, ça l'est pour nous tous mais tu as un frère qui a vraiment besoin de te parler.

Un frère. C'est ça, le truc que je ne veux pas entendre et qui est sur le top de ma liste des choses que je préfère ignorer. C'est pas le seul et unique truc dont je ne veux rien savoir, mais ça reste en tête de ma liste. Je lui rétorque sèchement un "hors de question" qui me semble assez clair. Visiblement pas suffisamment puisqu'il continue.

\- Harry, vous êtes très proches, vous l'avez toujours été. Votre lien s'est dévoilé autrement, sans doute à cause des manipulations du directeur, mais vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- J'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux voir personne.

Il a l'air fatigué. Snape, je veux dire. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé et désemparé. C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose en temps normal non ? A part de l'agacement, de la haine, de la colère ... Des trucs comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui il pourrait être pour toi ?, tente-t-il encore.

\- Je sais très bien qui il est. Un gosse pourri gâté, mal élevé, qui rêve de faire le mal autour de lui. C'est un futur mangemort ! Un futur tueur ! Oh oui, merci professeur, je ne rêve que d'une chose, être lié à ce genre de sale type !

Et voilà que c'est moi qui suit en colère. J'ai envie de l'étriper pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il me haïsse et qu'enfin, quelque chose, au moins une chose, un détail retourne à la normale.

\- Draco

Je me lève en furie et part, franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser même s'il me répète encore une fois qu'il va falloir que je le fasse parce qu'après tout, j'ai un frère. Non pire, un frère jumeau. JUMEAU ! Je le savais, quand je me suis vu dans un miroir pour la première fois. Mon frère jumeau est Draco Malefoy. Vous parlez d'une pensée à la con ! Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je refuse. Tout simplement.

J'aurais pourtant dû savoir que Snape ne lâcherait pas. Il m'a suivi et il est revenu à la charge, encore et encore, jusqu'à m'annoncer que Draco venait demain. Demain. Au moins, il ne vient pas en compagnie de l'autre. L'autre mon second père, celui que je tiens à éviter plus que tout. Je l'ai déjà vu, tu sais, une fois, à la gare, entrain de se comporter comme un père. Ses mains autour des épaules de Malefoy. Un sourire discret accroché aux lèvres avec quelques dernières recommandations d'usage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Personne ne m'avait jamais vraiment rien dis à moi. Les Dursleys m'abandonnaient devant la gare. Les Weasleys me glissaient quelques mots, c'était quand même pas pareil. Lucius avait l'air tellement grand alors, il faut dire que j'étais tout gosse. Comme Draco. Exactement comme Draco, quelques centimètres en moins à cause des privations diverses.

Snape ne joue pas au papa. Il essaie de rester vraiment neutre et c'est pas mal. Sérieusement je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux même si de temps en temps, il me regarde de cette drôle de façon qui me fout mal à l'aise.

Je n'ai pas envie que Malefoy père essaie de me prendre pour son fils et je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il me chasse. J'irais où sinon ? Une autre angoisse que je tente de taire et d'oublier. J'ai plus ma place nul part. Alors, ce père, autant ne pas le voir car après tout, il n'a pas cents milles solutions. Soit il me prendra pour son fils et aura ce genre d'attitude qui vont me donner envie de hurler, voir de vomir. Soit il se rappellera qu'il me hait et j'hurlerai pour d'autres raisons. Snape me protégerait-il ? J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. J'ai même pas envie de me poser la question parce que la réponse est "sans doute pas".

Pourtant Snape m'a toujours plus ou moins protégé, il paraît, sans même savoir que Harry Potter n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un conte, un mythe, une fable ... A présent, il a d'autant plus de raisons de me protéger je suppose après tout, il parait que je suis sorti de son ventre ! Merde. J'ai été élevé par des moldus moi et les mecs ne font pas de bébés ensembles chez les moldus. A chaque fois que ça me saute aux yeux, je m'aperçois qu'on m'a volé jusqu'au fait d'avoir jamais eut une maman ! Moi, j'ai jamais eut de maman. Cette idée me terrifie.

En tout cas, peut-être que Snape me protégerait mais entre me protéger d'une menace quelconque et me protéger de son amant ... ou de son fils ... Ca devrait me faire un choc. J'ai toujours cru que Snape était son parrain, mais non, c'était ... autre chose. Ouais, ça aussi c'est dans la liste des trucs auxquels il ne faut pas penser.

Comme souvent j'échappe à la situation en gueulant et en m'enfermant dans une pièce quelconque. Je me laisse tomber contre la porte dans cette chambre qu'il a désigné comme étant ma chambre comme si j'étais le genre de personne à pouvoir posséder quoique ce soit ! Je n'avais rien. Rien du tout et en cet instant, je n'avais même plus la moindre pensée cohérente. Je restais un long moment à pleurer en silence contre la porte. Snape eut au moins la délicatesse de ne pas venir me voir ...

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que le soleil s'est levé à travers la fenêtre. Snape a dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui. Le petit merdeux de Serpentard que je haïssais. La fouine qui me haïssait. Il me haïrait toujours ! Ses sentiments n'auraient pas changé ... avec un peu de chance. Pitié, que ses sentiments n'aient pas changé. Qu'il gueule autant que moi qu'il ne veut pas de frère. Qu'il me rejette autant que je le rejette ! Pitié ... Je me sens tellement froid à l'intérieur. Et si ses sentiments avaient changé ? Est-ce qu'on m'aurait tout pris jusqu'à ça ? Le regard des gens allaient forcément évoluer, mais on avait bien dû lui dire à lui, qui je suis, qui j'étais, qui ... J'ai envie de vomir.

Je me redresse, le sol qui m'a accueilli pour ma nuit n'a pas été tendre avec ces hanches. Tant pis. Je force sur ce corps, sur ces hanches et je le relève. Snape dit que je dois en prendre soin. Il a essayé de me montrer comment peigner ces cheveux. Il m'a rappelé que je devais laver ce corps. Le laver. J'avais envie de vomir dès que je le touchais. Pas-mes-mains m'envoyaient des informations de tout ce pas-mon-corps ! Ce n'était pas rien. Ce n'était pas qu'une ou deux sensations étranges. Tout était différent, juste assez pour que je le sache sans le moindre doute.

Je ne veux pas bouger. Je ne veux pas descendre. Je ne veux pas du regard de Snape, si neutre, qui se pose sur ce corps qui n'est pas le mien. Je veux juste abandonner et cesser réellement d'exister pour enfin disparaître. Aurais-je les tripes de me suicider ? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu chez les Dursleys, toutes ses nuits à pleurer les mains contre le ventre pour essayer d'endormir la douleur des coups de ceinture ... Après toutes ces brimades. Après la guerre. Après la mort de Sirius ... Merde ! Si Sirius avait su qui j'étais sous le glamour, il m'aurait haï ! Après tout ça ... Il était peut-être temps, juste, d'arrêter les frais. Je n'avais jamais eut la carrure pour encaisser ... C'était trop.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que j'allais être enfin en paix avec moi même, suffisamment pour parvenir à un état de calme assez fort pour mettre fin à tout ça qu'il toqua à la porte. Sa voix s'éleva faiblement de l'autre côté du battant de bois. Il disait des choses. Il disait.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais vivant ...

Il attend un moment sans ouvrir la porte. Est-ce qu'il a peur ? Moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'éprouver la même sensation que lorsqu'un miroir se dresse face à moi, lorsque je serais face à lui. Pourvu que ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Papa ne voulait pas me croire. Tu sais, il disait que ce n'était pas rationnel.

Je plaquais mes mains contre mes oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre déblatérer de ce ton traînant infernal. Je voulais qu'il se taise réellement. Mais il continua. Il se mit à raconter le vide dans sa vie, comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser ! Comme si je n'allais pas l'utiliser pour lui faire du mal. Comme si il ne parlait absolument pas à Harry Potter !

\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me manquait. Nos pères ... ils ont essayé de me protéger mais ils ne voulaient pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Ils te cherchaient. Ils te cherchaient de partout.

Pas où il fallait visiblement. Ils n'avaient certainement pas dû aller le chercher dans les petites bourgades moldus ! Et encore moins sous cette apparence ... La preuve, ils l'avaient tous eut sous les yeux sans que ça ne change rien.

\- Par moment, je t'en ai voulu d'être pas là ... C'était bête mais ... Ils te cherchaient et moi, j'avais besoin d'eux. J'avais besoin de toi aussi. J'avais tellement besoin de toi ... et maintenant tu es enfin là. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

Il était pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Ridicule. Idiot. Mièvre. Digne de l'un des Poufsouffles qu'il méprisait ouvertement aux détours des couloirs de Poudlard. Cette voix qui n'était pas la mienne et qui était pourtant la seule que je pouvais utiliser à présent était totalement nouée. Je produis un vaguement croassement quand je tentais de prendre la parole. Mais la deuxième fois fut la bonne.

\- Dégage Malefoy. T'existes pas pour moi.

Est-ce qu'il s'est mis à pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte ? Ou bien il a simplement obéit ? En tout cas, il ne s'est pas fâché, il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas fait son capricieux de petit prince ridicule. Il n'y a eut que du silence et je me suis mis à lui en vouloir pour ça. Si vraiment il tenait à moi, pourquoi il n'insistait pas ? Si vraiment, il avait ressenti ce vide que ce foutu pas-moi était censé combler, pourquoi il ne tambourinait pas cette porte ? Si vraiment ... j'étais important, pourquoi il ne rentrait pas de force ? Il aurait pu au moins essayer, mais il n'allait pas le faire parce que tout ça, ce n'était que du vent. Il comptait sans doute attendre que je tombe dans son piège grossier pour me jeter et se moquer de moi. Combien de fois s'était-il moqué de moi en ces termes ? Le petit orphelin ! Potter qui n'a pas de maman ! Putain, je n'ai pas plus de mère que lui visiblement. L'envie de vomir me reprend et à la place, j'ouvre la porte. Peut-être juste pour vérifier qu'il est bel et bien parti. Peut-être ... Je ne sais pas.

Il est toujours là, assis par terre comme un idiot. Il a l'air tellement con. Tellement démuni aussi. C'est là que je comprend qu'on m'a aussi prit ça ... Plus personne ne va me considérer de la même manière qu'avant et cette sale fouine en est l'exemple le plus parlant.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi ... c'est venu de ce ventre, c'est passé par ce poing et voilà que ce corps que j'ai tant de mal à reconnaître comme le mien se jette sur cet imbécile. Le poing s'enfonce dans sa pommette et je ressens un signal de douleur, vif, les articulations de la main n'ont pas aimé. Tant pis. Je recommence. Il crie. Peu importe. Je recommence. Je recommence. Je recommence encore. Et il gueule. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il gueule.

 **note de fin :** un commentaire ? un avis ?


	3. Partie III

**note :** voilà la dernière partie de cette histoire "courte". Comme j'ai vu que vous étiez gourmands (merciiiiiii), j'ai écris un petit bonus, je le posterai (dans les prochains jours) à la suite de ce morceau, avec le contenu du défi.

 **PARTIE III**

Soudain, j'étais enveloppé par deux bras forts qui me bloquaient totalement et qui me forçaient à rester assis, par terre, contre un torse dont le coeur tambourinait contre mon dos. C'état Snape. Et il me parlait. Il disait :

\- Oh Harry ... Qu'as-tu fais ? ...

Il avait l'air perdu. Ce qui était très étrange, mais ça ne dura pas. Snape se reprit, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'angoisser réellement pour quoique ce soit n'est ce pas ? Et il demanda à Draco si ça irait. Un regard terne nous répondit et ça semblait être suffisant. Il saignait pourtant.

\- Va dans la salle de bain. Prend le kit de premier secours.

\- Contusions ?, répondit la voix traînante de Malefoy.

Snape hocha de la tête dans mon dos et j'ai eut envie d'hurler. J'ai eut envie de me libérer et de retourner le massacrer mais je fus coupé dans mon élan colérique par un rire sincère. Un petit rire qui sortait du visage massacré de Malefoy. C'est là que je m'en rendit compte. Il n'avait pas chercher à se défendre, absolument pas, alors les coups ont porté. La pommette était à moitié éclatée et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte. Ca pissait le sang. Du Sang Pur. Putain, le même sang que dans mes veines. Du Sang-Pur. J'ai alors eut envie de les arracher. Ces veines, dans ce corps qui n'était pas le mien. Mais Malefoy riait toujours, la gueule en sang et le regard terne. Il se releva et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses doigts contre mes genoux ... Il serra délicatement. J'étais toujours coincé dans les bras de Snape qui me bloquait totalement. Draco se pencha vers moi, il s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura quelques mots. A peine les avait-il dit qu'il m'embrassa la joue, évita le coup de dents que je cherchais à lui mettre et disparu, sans doute en direction de la salle de bain. Moi, je criais un instant, puis je retombais en lourds sanglots, incapable de me maîtriser. La prise se fit alors plus douce et Snape me berça tranquillement en murmurant des mots qui étaient censés me calmer. Rien ne pouvait le faire. Pas quand Malefoy avait dit :

\- Je suis heureux de te retrouver, mon frère.

Mon frère ... Mon frère ... Je n'ai pas de frère ! Je n'ai pas de famille ! Ils sont tous morts ! Ils sont morts ... J'explose plus fort en sanglot contre le torse de Snape qui me berce comme si tout allait bien, comme si c'était normal. Et il me souffle toujours des mots apaisants, comme s'il ne me détestait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas eut toute sa vie envie de me mettre heures de colle sur heures de colle ! Comme si ... Comme si je n'étais pas Harry Potter. Le pire, le truc qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter parce que Harry Potter n'existe pas. Tout ce que je pensais être, tout ce que je croyais être n'existe pas.

Je pleure toujours quand Malefoy revient. Il n'a plus la moindre trace de mes coups et il transporte un petit récipient avec un linge. Il dépose le tout dans la chambre et revient vers nous. Il demande à son père, quelle pensée étrange, s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux essayer de me mettre au lit ... comme si je n'étais pas là. Alors je me remet à hurler ! On m'a peut-être pris mon corps, mon visage, mon histoire, mon identité, mais je suis toujours là ! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Je hurle que je le hais et que je vais le tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape, comme pour me forcer à le regarder et ce que je vois est tellement semblable à ce qui apparaît dans les miroirs que j'en ai envie de vomir.

\- Tu es mon frère. Mon frère jumeau. Tu peux essayer de m'éloigner autant que tu veux, mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie. Alors peu importe qui tu crois être, tu es mon frère.

Avec Snape, il me porte à moitié jusqu'au lit où Snape me garde contre lui. Il passe le linge sur mon visage et ça me fait énormément de bien, mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne dis rien. Je voudrais les tuer tous pour pouvoir redevenir Potter, Harry Potter, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ils pourraient bien être tous morts, maintenant que le mensonge est brisé, c'est trop tard. Je suis censé l'assumer.

Je m'endors dans les bras de mon professeur de potion, épuisé, vaincu par mes propres émotions. Quand je me réveille, je suis seul mais en tendant l'oreille j'entends Malefoy, visiblement ça ne l'a pas refroidi et il a décidé de rester. Il est idiot. On est peut-être frère à cause de ce foutu corps, à cause de ce sang immonde qui coule dedans mais on ne sera jamais frère comme il l'entends. Il ne sera jamais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je le hais.

Je reste comme ça, dans le lit, sous la couette, à penser à tout et à rien. Ils finiront sans doute par monter me chercher et franchement, je préfèrerai qu'ils ne le fassent pas ... ou peut-être que j'espère qu'ils le fassent. Peut-être que j'espère qu'ils me forceront à être ce fils, ce frère qu'ils attendent parce que ça signifierai que j'aurais réellement une famille. Ca a toujours été mon rêve. Je me sentais vide, creux, sans ma famille. Le rêve tourne au cauchemar quand la famille en question s'avère être la famille Snape-Malefoy, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une famille non ? J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie d'avoir mal pour oser espérer un truc aussi déglingué que ça ! Je devrais les haïr sans condition. Je devrais me suicider comme ça, plus de problème et surtout plus de Harry Potter puisque ça semble une si mauvaise idée que Harry Potter existe. C'est dans le thème du moment que de faire disparaître Harry Potter.

Comme s'il entendait mes pensées, voilà que Malefoy toque à ma porte ... Il dit qu'il aimerait parler, me parler, mais qu'il comprend si je n'en ai pas envie et qu'il comprend si je préfère le faire à travers une porte ou pourquoi pas par hibous interposés.

C'est comme ça que j'ai reçu une première lettre de Draco Malefoy. Il avait une écriture fine et élancée. Un vrai aristocrate, dans toute sa splendeur. C'était vraiment ridicule et malaisant. Au début, j'ai essayé de ne voir que ça, puis, j'ai lu ses mots. Il disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Qu'il tenait à moi. Que j'étais important pour lui. Qu'il voulait apprendre à me connaître et que je pourrais apprendre à le connaître comme un frère et plus comme un rival de Poudlard. Il disait que ce serait différent maintenant, que tout serait différent.

En bref, il avait mit "Harry Potter" comme destinataire de sa lettre, il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Elle n'était pas écrite pour moi. Moi ... Vous savez moi ... Le type qui ... Merde. Voilà que je ne sais même plus qui je suis au fond. Je ne suis rien qu'un putain de mensonge. Un mensonge ! Je suis un mensonge !

Est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? Et répondre quoi ? Et signer comment ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir la malhonnêteté de signer "Harry" alors que ce n'est sans doute pas mon prénom ? Et "Potter" alors que je n'ai strictement aucun lien avec cette famille ? La douce Lily n'est pas ma maman. Je n'ai pas de maman. Le fier James n'est pas mon père, peu importe à quel point j'ai pu lui ressembler ou m'inspirer de lui ... Son sang ne coule pas dans mes veines et s'il me rencontrait à présent, il me jetterait à la gueule tout le mépris que l'on peut offrir à un ... A un Malefoy.

Je me hais mais je l'écris. J'écris la question qui finira de me détruire. Je ne signe pas, ce serait idiot et malvenu et je laisse le hibou emportait ma missive par la fenêtre. Et si je sautais à sa poursuite ? Et si je me précipitais en bas, à qui manquerais-je ? Une part de moi n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé, n'a toujours été qu'un mensonge ... quand à l'autre part, elle a à peine eut le temps de pousser ses premiers cris dont je ne me souviendrais jamais puis elle a disparu. Ce bébé. Ce bébé Snape-Malefoy est mort il y a très longtemps. Tout le monde en a fait le deuil.

Le hibou revient, me rappelant un détail. Pas tout le monde. Presque tout le monde mais visiblement, Draco Malefoy n'a jamais fait le deuil de son frère absent ... et il voulait que je sois lui. Il voulait que je devienne ce gosse qui allait le compléter. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ? Qu'on deviendrait comme Fred et George Weasley ? Inséparables, échangeables, capable de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, ... Non, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Machinalement, j'ai récupéré le papier. A l'intérieur, il doit y avoir la réponse. Les mots qui finiront de me détruire. Je n'ai pas envie de les lire. J'ai envie de déchiqueter le papier, puis de m'en prendre au mobilier, à la maison, au domaine tout entier et finalement, de retourner toute la rage contre moi-même. Mais ces doigts, qui ne sont pas mes doigts à moi, ils ouvrent le papier et ces yeux, qui ont perdu l'éclat vert de Lily Potter, ces yeux qui ne sont pas à moi lisent ce qu'il a écrit. Et je me sens vide. Vide. Tellement vide. Toute la rage à disparu. Il a répondu à ma question en un seul mot comme s'il comprenait que c'était important que je sache. L'écriture avait tremblé vaguement. Peu importe.

Le mot c'était "Wivre".

Wivre comme dans Draco et Wivre, les fils de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malefoy. J'ai immédiatement détesté. J'ai eut envie d'hurler "Je suis HARRY !" mais c'était faux, c'était qu'un mensonge dont les voiles de l'illusion se déchiraient peu à peu ... Bientôt, j'en serai totalement dépouillé et il n'y aurait plus que moi. Ou peut-être lui. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je pourrais être lui ? Wivre Malefoy. Frère jumeau de Draco Malefoy ? Comment même retourner à Poudlard dans cet état ? Je ne pourrais jamais. Et retourner à Gryffondor ? Ron, Hermione, les autres, ils allaient me détester ... J'ai beau être toujours moi dans ma tête, ce n'est pas une petite différence. Ca change tout. Ca change tout que l'élu n'existe pas et que Wivre Malefoy soit toujours vivant. Ils allaient me haïr.

J'osais même pas froisser le papier entre mes doigts et je l'ai poussé un peu plus loin pour ne pas l'abîmer par mes larmes. Je crois que Draco était là, juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Un moment j'ai eut envie de l'ouvrir et de m'effondrer contre lui. Il disait qu'il était mon frère ? Qu'il me laisse donc pleurer contre son ventre, comme si c'était normal ... Mais je n'ai pas ouvert la porte et peut-être n'était-il pas là dans tout les cas. Je n'ai pas ouvert parce que .. et bien ... Tout ça c'est faux. J'ai grandi comme un fils unique sans parents. Je suis un fils unique sans parents. Je n'ai ni frère, ni soeur, ni papa, ni maman. Je viens officiellement de perdre également ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin, puisque je ne suis pas un Potter. Mais je n'ai pas gagné une famille car je ne saurais jamais être celui qu'ils veulent.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps passe avant de Snape ne revienne toquer à la porte. Il énonce clairement, depuis l'autre côté du battant, que j'ai besoin de manger et me demande de descendre. C'est idiot. Mais, je crois que j'ai uniquement besoin de vomir. Il insiste et un instant, j'ai presque l'impression de retrouver mon professeur de potion. Juste assez longtemps pour ouvrir la porte et voir ce putain de regard doux qui pose sur moi. Je résiste à l'envie de claquer la porte devant son gros nez fourchu et à la place, je descend pour me mettre à table et manger. Draco est déjà là. Il regarde son assiette et uniquement son assiette. Il a l'air triste. Est-ce qu'il espérait une réponse ? Sérieusement qu'est-ce que j'aurais du lui répondre ?

"C'est une blague ?", "Sérieusement ?", "Te moque pas de moi.", "Aussi ridicule que ton prénom donc ... génial.", "Wivre ... quoi j'ai eu le droit à la fée de l'originalité sur mon berceau ?", "Tu te fous de ma gueule.", "Au moins, j'ai une bonne raison de les haïr je suppose.", ... Ouais, j'avais bien fait de ne pas répondre.

Le silence est d'or. Ils appliquèrent cette règle aussi bien que moi enfin, jusqu'à la fin du repas où Snape s'est mis à parler. Il voulait mon avis comme si mon avis comptait. Il voulait ... Il voulait que je sois Wivre, je pense. Pas de bol, il n'y a que moi à qui on a tout pris. Vraiment pas de chance, Snape. Ton fils ne reviendra pas. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas Potter non plus, alors ... Alors je ne suis sans doute rien.

Il disait qu'on souffrait tous de cette situation et qu'il aimerait que j'arrive à en parler à quelqu'un ... Il voulait que j'arrive à l'écrire au moins, à retranscrire ce que je pensais, ce que je vivais ... Sur le coup, j'ai dit non, mais regardez, je suis en train de le faire. Une putain de plume à la main, j'essaye de raconter toute cette merde. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs au début quand je m'accrochais à cet évier ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs après, quand j'ai tabassé Draco ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs quand j'ai lu ce putain de nom ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir pété les plombs à ce moment là, quand il m'a demandé de m'ouvrir à eux ? On m'avait déjà tout prit mais ça ne suffisait pas hein .. Lui, il voulait ce qui restait. Il voulait les derniers trucs à peu près privé que je pouvais avoir : mes pensées. MES pensées. Les miennes qui continuaient à évoluer dans ce pas-mon-corps, pas-ma-tête, pas-mon cerveau et pourtant elles étaient toujours là et toujours à moi. Alors j'ai pété les plombs. C'était sans doute bête parce qu'il ne voulait pas me les prendre. Il voulait juste m'aider. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Il voulait aider son fils, Wivre Malefoy, et tout ce qu'il avait c'était le corps de son gosse avec les pensées de Harry Potter à l'intérieur. Pas de chance.

J'ai fait pas mal de crises dans ce genre les jours d'après mais pour être honnête, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai remis mon poing dans le nez de Draco, une ou deux fois. J'ai crié un paquet d'horreur aussi. Mais ... et bien ... un jour ... presque un mois plus tard je pense, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. Un truc idiot. Un truc qui aurait dû me sauter dessus bien avant mais qui m'avait lamentablement échappé. Ils étaient toujours là.

Severus Snape continuait à laver mes vêtements même s'ils ne m'allaient plus vraiment. Il continuait à préparer à manger. Il continuait à s'assurer que je lave ce putain de corps. Il continuait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas arrêter d'essayer de prendre soin de moi.

Draco Snape-Malefoy était toujours là, lui aussi, silencieux et déprimé, incapable de trouver une solution à son problème visiblement, mais il était toujours là. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de construire une vrai relation avec moi. J'ai mis longtemps à accepter quoique ce soit, mais quand j'ai commencé, ça a été avec lui et c'était un truc tout bête. J'acceptais qu'il m'écrive une lettre ... chaque jour et j'y répondais. Parfois, je marquais juste "lu" ou "ok" en bas de sa feuille et je la lui renvoyais. Parfois je griffonais une question. Au début, ça n'a été que ça parce que je ne supportais pas davantage de me regarder dans un miroir que de l'avoir en face.

J'aimerai dire que j'ai repris pied, que j'ai accepté d'être lui, vous savez Wivre. Mais c'est faux, j'ai rien accepté du tout. Draco est devenu une espèce de confident, parce qu'il a tellement travaillé pour ... Il s'est livré tout entier, comme si ce n'était pas grave que j'ai les pensées de Harry Potter dans ma tête. Il m'a donné toutes les armes pour le détruire. Il m'a avoué ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses espoirs ... Tout.

C'est lui qui a réussi à me convaincre, il disait que c'était important pour eux, que ... Il disait que Lucius Malefoy souffrait, qu'il voulait juste me rencontrer pour s'assurer de lui-même que j'allais bien. Il disait que c'était dur pour eux de ne rien pouvoir faire. Qu'ils auraient voulu souffrir à ma place. Il disait ... Il disait pleins de choses et moi, je me suis mis à le croire. En ce moment, on est toujours pas vraiment des frères comme peuvent l'être la fratrie Weasley et on est tellement loin de ce que l'on pourrait attendre de jumeau mais on arrive à se parler et c'est déjà pas mal ...

Dans une heure, je vais rencontrer Lucius Malefoy. J'ai demandé un lieu neutre et que Draco reste avec moi. C'est bête hein, mais je me sens plus tranquille quand il est là. Il m'accepte tellement que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais presque devenir quelqu'un. Pas Harry Potter, l'illusion qui n'a jamais existé. Non, aucune chance que je redevienne lui. Pas non plus Wivre Snape-Malefoy, si tenté que ça n'ait jamais été moi. Mais quelqu'un ...

J'ai attrapé le papier et je me suis mis à écrire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi au fond. C'était sans doute con parce que maintenant je pleure mais Draco va bientôt me rejoindre et ça ira sans doute mieux. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais jamais autre chose ... Parce qu'au fond, qu'y a-t-il a dire ? Je suis sans doute quelqu'un, en ce moment, j'ignore juste qui. Fin de l'histoire.

Je met un trait parce que je m'étais arrêté là, la dernière fois. J'ai pas eut envie de relire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose de relire tout ça. J'en ai pas envie. Je m'étais arrêté un peu avant de rencontrer mon père. Lucius. Et ... bah, ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait bien se passer ? Pas sûr. Enfin bon, j'ai finalement accepté qu'il m'écrive, lui aussi, et il l'a fait. Il m'a écrit chaque jour, le temps qu'il a fallu.

Enfin bon, c'est loin tout ça. Aujourd'hui, je retourne à Poudlard pour la première fois ... J'ai pris du retard, mais j'ai eut des professeurs particuliers ... Des professeurs particuliers ! Pouah ! A croire que je suis vraiment en train de devenir un Malefoy ... Je devrais pouvoir reprendre dans la même année que Draco, avec des gens de mon âge. Je suppose que c'est déjà ça de prit. Enfin, je suis déjà assez bizarre comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je vais arriver sans être en première année et, vraiment, à Poudlard, c'est quelque chose de rare. Je vais arriver et tout le monde saura que j'ai été Harry Potter et pourtant, maintenant, je porte un autre nom. On m'appelle Wivre Malefoy. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard -parce que Dumbledore a été officiellement arrêté et il n'a plus de droit d'exercer pour le moment le procès est en cours-, du coup, la nouvelle directrice c'est Minerva McGonagall. Donc la nouvelle directrice m'a reçu dans son bureau, elle a voulu discuter avec moi pour savoir où j'en étais. J'ai essayé d'être honnête, mais c'était pas facile parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis.

Draco est mon frère. Severus et Lucius sont mes pères. J'ai toujours du mal à communiquer avec mes pères mais ça se passe mieux avec mon frère. Je n'ai pas encore l'impression d'être un Malefoy mais je comprend que c'est le nom que je dois porter. Ce que je compte faire plus tard ? Vivre ... ça me parait déjà être un bon plan mais bon, un pas après l'autre comme on dit.

Elle m'a proposé de retourner à Gryffondor ou de repasser par la répartition. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprendrait que je préfère vérifier où j'en étais avec l'aide du chapeau sur ce coup là aussi. Ce qu'elle proposait en faites, c'était que je ne sois plus un Gryffondor ... et j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté parce que Ron, Hermione et les autres ... Je supporte toujours pas mon reflet dans le miroir alors leurs regards sur ce corps -mon corps-, c'est l'horreur. J'appréhende énormément tout ça. Voilà, je crois que j'ai écris le principal. Je dois y aller. Draco a promit qu'il resterait pas loin, même s'il se fera discret. Avec lui dans les parages ... je devrais bien pouvoir réussir.

Gryffondor ! Cet imbécile de Choixpeau à gueuler Gryffondor. A croire que l'univers tout entier me hait ! Je suis maudit ! C'est pas possible autrement.

Vous savez le pire, c'est que Draco n'a même pas eut l'air déçu. Il a hoché de la tête doucement et m'a fait un putain de sourire encourageant. Encore pire ? Père était à la table des professeurs, personne ne sait vraiment que c'est lui, mon père et lui aussi, il m'a fait un sourire tranquille comme si c'était ok que je sois si nul. Un Malefoy ne va pas à Gryffondor. Un Snape non plus. Ils n'y vont pas une fois mais ils y vont encore moins deux fois !

Dans la salle, c'était le silence. La table des Gryffondors n'a pas applaudis. Le premier à l'avoir fait, c'est Draco. Le second, c'est mon père. Quelques claps hésitants avaient retentis, ici et là, sans que leurs provenances ne soit claire. J'étais assis sur ce tabouret et il fallait que je me lève pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor alors que j'étais davantage applaudis par celle des Serpentards. Une première franchement. Mais j'y suis allé quand même puisque visiblement je suis un putain d'imbécile trop courageux pour échapper à ça. Gryffondor. J'ai toujours aimé cette maison mais elle est plus simple à fréquenter quand on est Harry Potter que lorsqu'on s'appelle Wivre Malefoy et que l'on est une déception ambulante.

Je l'ai su avant même d'arriver au dortoir, cette répartition allait faire de mon année un cauchemar. J'espérais pouvoir me planquer derrière mon frère -ridicule n'est-ce pas ?-, à la place, j'étais balancé en première ligne dans un camp allié qui me voyait comme l'ennemi. Les regards assassins de Ron était clair, pour lui, je l'avais trahi. Hermione n'osait même pas croiser mon regard. D'ailleurs la majorité des Gryffondors faisait mine de m'ignorer ... enfin, par devant, parce qu'il avait bien fallu s'y mettre à plusieurs pour renverser toutes mes affaires ainsi que le lit, déchirer la majorité de mes habits, pisser -PISSER !- sur mon oreiller et placarder ces affiches. Wivre Malefoy n'est pas le bienvenu. Quoi, ils pensaient que la flaque d'urine n'était pas assez claire comme ça ? Il fallait vraiment le préciser ?

Tout ça parce que ce foutu choixpeau m'avait trouvé courageux. Génial.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fait une démonstration. Une putain de démonstration de magie. Je leur ai montré mes meilleurs sorts de réparations et de lavages, puis j'ai tourné ma baguette vers eux et je l'ai invoqué en douceur. Un premier serpent. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Un sixième. J'ai perdu le compte à cause de leurs cris et j'ai sifflé quelques instructions. Rien de grave. Rien de dangereux. Juste de quoi leurs foutre la frousse avant de leur dire avec toutes les tripes que j'avais oublié avoir que s'ils voulaient vraiment me considérer comme un Serpentard, ils allaient devoir se méfier de moi en permanence, car je pourrais être le serpentard qui leur faisait tellement peur. Sinon, ils pouvaient se souvenir que j'avais grandi dans ce château, dans ce dortoir et que j'étais aussi prêt à les affronter un par un pour gagner leur respect.

Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Très Gryffondor en faites.

Je les ai terrorisé et pas un n'a eut le courage de se plaindre directement à la directrice. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Quand Lucius m'a envoyé une lettre pour savoir comment ça se passait, je lui ai menti mais je suppose qu'il le sait. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien pour moi, mais c'était faux. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pardon d'être encore une déception mais je crois qu'il savait que c'est ce que j'avais en tête parce qu'il m'a répondu que l'important, c'était que j'aille bien et que je devais prendre le temps pour m'intégrer et si nécessaire me faire respecter. Je suppose qu'il aurait apprécié de savoir que mes chers camarades avaient peur de moi. Ou peut-être que ça l'aurait inquiété parce que les gens qui ont peur sont d'autant plus idiots.

Enfin bon ... Gryffondor putain.

Neville est venu me voir plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien qu'on soit toujours ami. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mais après tout, c'est juste Neville et c'est un chic type. Il est capable de dépasser les apparences visiblement. Bon, il m'a avoué qu'il détestait Draco et j'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre. C'est vrai après tout, moi, je l'ai détesté pendant des années. Et si je n'étais pas Wivre, il ne m'aurait jamais donné de raison d'arrêter de le détester. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait l'air aussi proche. C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. Les regards échangés, les mimiques, les gestes, on se ressemblait vraiment mais ça allait plus loin que ça. Il me protégeait contre l'ensemble des Serpentards. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait eut besoin de demander. Personne, à Serpentard, n'osait plus m'embêter et je crois que si l'un d'entre eux s'y était risqué, les autres auraient agi en représailles. Peut-être parce que je suis un Malefoy maintenant ? Plus surement parce que je suis le frère de Draco.

C'est ce que j'avais répondu à Neville. Draco, c'est mon frère. Mon frère jumeau. Bien-sûr qu'on se ressemble et qu'on a l'air de communiquer sans même avoir à parler. Bien-sûr qu'on était proche. C'est juste parce que nous sommes jumeaux.

Je pense que c'est devenu encore plus bizarre lorsqu'on a commencé à se parler vraiment, à se chambrer dans les couloirs, à rire ensemble. Au début, Draco a respecté mon besoin de calme et de discrétion et puis, un jour, à travers la grande salle, il m'a lancé sans la moindre préparation :

\- Eh Wivre, c'est vrai que ta maison a peur de gagner cette année ?

Je n'avais pas compris immédiatement, j'étais resté figé et un peu ahuri. J'avais envie de disparaître à vrai dire et puis il avait ajouté.

\- Il parait qu'ils ont pris un autre attrapeur que toi. On va vous massacrer !

Alors je me suis mis à rire avec lui parce que oui, les Serpentards allaient massacrer les Gryffondors vu l'équipe de bras cassés qui avaient été réuni. J'avais essayé de proposer ma candidature à demi-mot, parce que j'aimais vraiment le Quidditch ... mais elle avait été refusé. Visiblement, j'étais plus du tout un type qui pouvait représenter sa maison. Draco gueulait tout ça pour leur montrer l'absurdité de la chose.

En riant, j'ai répondu :

\- Il parait qu'on a peur de rien, même pas du ridicule ! C'est les Gryffondor ça !

La table des Serpentards avait ri avec nous. Celle des Gryffondor beaucoup moins, mais depuis, les petits échanges dans ce genre s'étaient multipliés. On se chambrait uniquement sur nos maisons, parce qu'on s'en foutait et que ça ne changeait rien entre nous. Parfois, père, depuis la table des professeurs avait l'air vraiment fatigué par nos échanges, mais dans ses lettres, Lucius, notre autre père, montrait qu'il recevait des échos croustillants et assurait qu'ils étaient tout les deux très fiers de nous.

Bref, Neville s'y fera maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ami. Il se fera à l'idée que je ne suis plus Harry Potter, que je suis pas non plus juste un Malefoy. Trop gryffondor pour ça. Finalement, je suis juste moi et c'est bien comme ça. J'ai perdu beaucoup de chose, mais j'ai aussi gagné beaucoup. Une identité plus réelle. Un frère. Une famille. Une vie bien à moi.

J'ai mis longtemps à retrouver cette idée que je savais pourtant déjà, du temps où j'étais Harry Potter. La famille. La famille, c'est ça l'important. Juste la famille.

Cette année pour Noël. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité, j'allais rentrer chez moi, dans ma famille et célébrer tranquillement les festivités en compagnie de mon frère et de mes pères.

Bizarre hein ? On dirait bien que je pourrais être heureux.

 **FIN**

 **note de fin :** bon c'est la fin officielle, mais il reste le bonus à venir. Alors, alors ... qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	4. Bonus contenu du défi

**note :** Cette histoire est donc finie, merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu et milles merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je vous ai écris deux petits bonus, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère qu'ils vous feront plaisir. A la suite de ces bonus, je vous met le contenu du défi.

* * *

 **BONUS 1**

-Lettre de Draco à Wivre -

Je suis Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius et de Narcissa, enfin ça, c'est la version officielle pour la population sorcière. Narcissa est une très bonne mère mais si elle est venue dans nos vies, de son côté, c'est surtout pour échapper à la famille Black. Et je suppose que papa l'a épousé parce qu'elle avait découvert sa liaison avec Severus. Alors oui, officiellement, je suis né de son ventre à elle et en réalité, je suis sorti de son ventre à lui. Severus Snape, mon père. Il serait délicat de te faire un portrait fidèle de notre famille, pas parce que ce serait honteux, mais parce qu'il faudrait mettre des mots sur beaucoup de non dit.

Tu faisais parti de ces non-dits, mon frère. Deux berceaux, deux petits lits pour enfant, deux chambres reliées d'une salle de bain. Tout, jusqu'à l'architecture des lieux que j'ai habité soulignait ton absence. Il n'y a pas eut d'affiches placardées de partout pour signaler ta disparition. Lucius, notre père, a levé le menton et serré les dents je suppose. Il a laissé l'affaire se tasser, comme si ça ne comptait pas, comme si ce n'était pas important. Quand j'ai été en âge de remettre ces choses en question, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Comment te trouver s'ils ne te cherchaient pas ? Comment même dire que tu leur manquais, que tu nous manquais, s'ils ne te cherchaient pas ?

Il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre que c'était ainsi que notre famille fonctionnait. Un enfant disparu aurait été mauvais pour Lucius Malefoy, l'homme politique. On aurait pu utiliser cette excuse pour le blesser ou le chasser, hors papa pensait que c'était justement au milieu des hommes politiques qu'il avait le plus de chance de te trouver. Il pensait que le kidnapping était politique et il l'était finalement ... C'était sa façon à lui de te chercher. Je crois que notre autre père, Severus, a accepté le poste d'enseignant pour la même raison. Au cas où tu apparaîtrais ...

Tu nous manquais tellement ... Les jumeaux sont très fusionnels et souvent leurs magies se répondent. Je passais mes nuits à faire des cauchemars. J'avais l'impression de t'entendre pleurer et je ne pouvais pas t'aider. Je leur ai affirmé pendant toutes ses années que tu étais vivant.

C'était compliqué pour nous tous, je suppose mais je leur en ai beaucoup voulu. J'en ai voulu aux personnes qui savaient de se taire. J'en ai voulu aux personnes qui ne savaient pas de ne pas savoir. J'en ai voulu aux autres élèves de m'embêter alors qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point je souffrais de ton absence. Je t'en ai voulu à toi aussi pour ça. Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique qui a tout ce qu'il désire et qui rejette mon amitié .. alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était ton appui pour retrouver mon frère. Je ne pensais qu'à ça ... obtenir du pouvoir pour avoir une chance de te retrouver. Tu me manquais tellement.

S'il-te-plait, ne crois pas que nous t'avons oublié. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Peut-être que j'ai été maladroit mais je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

* * *

 **BONUS 2**

\- Journal de Draco -

Wivre écrit. Il dit que ça lui fait du bien, même si ce n'est qu'une ligne, même si personne ne lit. Je lui ai dit que j'essaierai. J'essaye. Enfin ... Quand il est arrivé, quand papa nous a prévenu qu'il l'avait retrouvé, j'étais tellement heureux. J'avais retrouvé mon frère. C'était comme la quête d'une vie qui s'accomplissait enfin. J'ai tout fait pour l'accepter, j'ai tout fait pour montrer que je l'acceptais ...

Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est horrible à écrire. C'est honteux.

Nous sommes jumeaux. Ca devrait être une évidence. On devrait faire les mêmes choses, se comprendre d'un regard, se soutenir sans concession, ... Ce n'est pas le cas. Ca n'a jamais été le cas. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor. On aurait pu poser le Choixpeaux dix milles fois sur ma tête, j'aurais eut plus de chance de finir à Serdaigle, un jour un peu par erreur, ... mais Gryffondor ? Jamais. Jamais oh grand jamais. Peut-on faire une différence plus fondamentale ?

Il s'énerve lorsque je me contrôle. Il dévore des trucs franchement dégoûtant. Il n'a aucune manière à table. Il est mauvais dans les matières importantes comme potion alors qu'il excelle dans des matières ridicule comme en soin aux créatures magiques ... Et malgré tout, c'est lui, mon frère. Je fais tout pour le comprendre et parfois j'aimerai juste qu'il essaie aussi de son côté. J'aimerai être aussi important pour lui qu'il l'est pour moi. J'aimerai compter. Au moins un peu. J'aimerai croire qu'il pourrait peut-être, et bien, me défendre.

Tout ça pour dire que j'écris ... simplement pour qu'on est un point commun en dehors de nos physiques. J'aimerai bien jouer au Quidditch avec lui, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit ? Est-ce qu'il écrit qu'il me haït ? Est-ce qu'il écrit qu'être un Snape-Malefoy le dégoute ? Est-ce qu'il a seulement des rêves, des espoirs, des envies ? J'aimerai que nous soyons proches ... mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est d'essayer d'apprendre à l'accepter tel qu'il est déjà. Je crois qu'il n'en fera jamais autant.

Il m'a souri. Ca avait l'air sincère. Les autres Gryffondors nous haïssent pour ça je pense, mais il m'a souri. Je crois qu'on commence à se comprendre et c'est horriblement bon.

Wivre vient à la maison pour Noël, ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble et la première fois qu'il viendra au manoir. Est-ce qu'il va aimer ? Que lui offrir ? Est-ce qu'il va nous offrir quelque chose ? C'est étrange, ça devrait être tellement peu important par rapport au fait qu'il soit là et qu'il aille relativement bien et pourtant, je suis inquiet.

Je vais essayer de l'inviter pour qu'il vienne faire les courses de Noël avec moi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte, j'ai l'impression que les contacts en public sont une épreuve pour lui et je peux le comprendre. Je crois en tout cas.

Tout s'est enchaîné. Noël, les vacances, le procès de l'immonde salopard qui avait kidnappé mon frère ... On a fini notre scolarité, on a dû faire d'autres choix mais d'abord, on est juste restés ensembles, comme s'il fallait qu'on attende calmement que les choses se cicatrisent enfin.

Je crois que nous sommes heureux. Et je déteste écrire dans un cahier c'est tellement mièvre. Je crois que Wivre a arrêté lui aussi, alors je devrais pouvoir m'en passer et puis, à présent, on fait assez de chose ensemble. Quidditch. Sorties. Etudes. Entraînements. On fait tout ce que l'on peut ensemble.

Oui, après tout, nous sommes frères.

* * *

 **CONTENU DU DEFI**

 **note :** Ce serait super sympa de me faire un retour par rapport au contenu du défi si ça vous tente histoire de savoir si tout a été correctement respecté, si je l'ai abordé d'une façon intéressante ou pas, etc. J'adore les défis parce que j'adore essayer de prendre les éléments demandés histoire de voir comment s'en servir, comment les présenter, d'une façon intéressante. D'ailleurs si vous avez des défis pour moi, n'hésitez pas, à l'occasion, je pourrais me laisser tenter :p

Le défi avait été proposé par **Dame Melodie** et il donnait les points suivants à respecter :

"_ lucius et severus sont les parents de harry

_ drago est le jumeau de harry

_ c'est severus qui les a porté

_ dumbledore a enlevé harry bébé

_ dumbledore ron ginny et molly méhant et hermione si vous voulait

_ l' histoire commence minimum apres la deuxieme anné a poudlard mais de préférance juste apres la mort de sirius

_ harry porte un glamour depuis l enlevement qui sera enlevé ensuite

_ minimum 10K mot

_ happy end obligatoire"

Défi relevé ? A vous de me dire !


End file.
